


Christmas Eve with You

by earlymorningechoes



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Family, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/pseuds/earlymorningechoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack, Daniel and Janet, and their respective children celebrate Christmas Eve together, including Christmas dinner and the opening of presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magequisition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/gifts).



     A little girl, about five years old, bounced up and down in her car seat, bundled up in a bright blue coat and wearing red-and-white mittens. “Mama, are we there yet?” she asked, her excitement bubbling through her voice.

     Sam turned around from the passenger seat and grabbed the little girl’s foot, eliciting a stream of giggles from the blonde-haired, chocolate-eyed child. “No, Nora, not just yet. We’ve got a bit of a ways to go.” Nora’s face fell into a pout for a moment, but she brightened up almost immediately.

     “Will you sing with me, Mama?” she asked earnestly. Sam’s lips turned up in a smile as she reached for the CD case lying next to her foot.

     “What do you want to sing, baby girl?” she asked, rifling through the case.

     “Christmas!” burst out Nora, kicking her legs as she waited for one of the Christmas CDs to enter the player. As the strains of “Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer” began to play, Sam caught Jack’s eye, silently pleading with him to sing as well. An imperceptible nod was given before all three of them burst out into the familiar song.

_“Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer_

_had a very shiny nose…”_

\-------------

     Meanwhile, at their destination, Janet was dodging two children and a teenager as she attempted to get everything ready for the arrival of Sam, Jack, and Nora. “Cassandra!” she shouted, waiting for her oldest daughter to enter the kitchen before continuing.

     “Help me with the potatoes while I go look for Daniel, he seems to have hidden out somewhere.” Handing an oven mitt to Cassie, who looked grateful to be allowed to stop looking after her younger siblings and making sure they didn’t tear into the presents wrapped underneath the tree, Janet stepped out of the kitchen.

     A blurry, redheaded tiny form shot right for Janet’s legs. “Mommy! Are they here yet? I wanna see Nora!” Laughing, Janet scooped the fireball into her arms and settled her on her hip.

     “Sorry, Soph, they’re not here yet. Let’s go find Daddy first, maybe they’ll be here when we’re done.” Setting off down the hallway, shifting the four-year-old to accommodate her own small frame, Janet reveled in anticipation of the relaxed, family-style night that was about to begin.

     “Daniel?” she called out, knocking on the door leading to the basement stairs.

     “Don’t come down!” he shouted, a slightly stressed tone to his voice. Sophie picked up on the note and looked up at her mother, her hazel eyes saucer-round.

     “It’s all right, sweetie, he’ll be up soon when Aunt Sam and Uncle Jack get here,” she told the little girl, whose face lit up immediately. Heading back down the hallway, the two ran in to a dark-haired boy who looked like he was trying to sneak into the living room to get at the presents.

     “Parker Noah,” Janet said, a warning clearly evident in her voice. He turned around slowly, red slowly seeping up his cheeks.

     “Sorry, Mom,” he said, chagrined and slinking into the kitchen to see if helping Cassie would absolve him of the punishment for sneaking peeks at Christmas presents.

     Right at that moment both Janet and Sophie heard the rattling of a key in the front-door lock. “Aunt Sam! Uncle Jack! Nora!” cried the little girl in quick succession, causing the kitchen door to bang back open in response as Parker and Cassie hurried out to meet the people coming in. Setting Sophie down on the floor before the door opened, Janet was on pins and needles for her best friend to come through. Almost before the cold from outside registered, she was wrapped in a warm, strong hug as Sam barreled through the door and set Nora down in front of Sophie, as well as dropping a large bag of presents.

     “I missed you so much!” and “Hi! Hi! Hi!” were heard many times over as hugs were exchanged all around, Sam and Janet clinging to one another like long-lost siblings. Daniel heard the commotion from the basement and joined the pandemonium, hugging Nora and accidently banging Parker in the head with his elbow as he tried to hug Sam. Once everything settled down and the presents had been placed under the tree, all the coats were packed away in the closet and everyone was sent into the dining room to pull mismatched chairs around the packed table as Janet and Cassie brought more and more food in.

     “Merry Christmas!” cried Jack, with a chorus of the children’s voices joining him. Everyone dug into the giant bowl of mashed potatoes, the turkey slices, the cranberry sauce, and the sea-foam salad Jell-O that caused uproarious laughter among the adults when Sam took some with a slightly disappointed look on her face.

     “Sorry it’s not blue, Sam,” Janet told her. The children all looked confused, but in typical child-like fashion, the confusion was quickly forgotten as they jabbered about preschool, second grade, and the wonders of being on winter vacation. Cassie wandered between conversations, equally comfortable with her siblings and ‘cousin’ and with the adults.

     As everyone began to finish their meals, Nora shifted around in her seat and looked pointedly at Janet. “Auntie Janet, can we open presents yet? Please?” Janet looked around at the three younger children, all of whom were looking at her with saucer-big eyes and pleading mouths.

     “All right. Everyone take your plate into the kitchen first, then we’ll do presents.”

     “Yay!” screamed Parker, shooting off like a rocket into the kitchen, his seven-year-old legs pumping madly as he raced to be the first to make it to the living room.

     “Not fair!” cried Sophie, her face falling into a pout that quickly cleared up when Daniel picked her up and settled her onto his shoulders, bending low as he passed through the doorway before setting her down in the living room. He then headed back off down to the basement and came up with an oddly-shaped, wrapped package, setting it down in the back corner of the room, away from the tree.

     When everyone was finally settled in the living room, Parker climbed under and around the tree to pass presents out to their respective recipients. The two little girls looked as if they were going to bounce out of their skin, they were so happy. Sam and Jack were sitting on the floor, Jack leaning on the couch and Sam leaning against his side, while Janet and Daniel had taken a space on the actual couch but were in much the same position. Cassie looked around the scene, taking in the love emanating from all four adults and the excitement bubbling from the little kids, and even though a pang of remembrance for celebrations on Hanka shot through her heart, she smiled as she realized that these people had accepted her completely and that they were her family. Her siblings, her ‘cousin,’ her parents and ‘aunt and uncle.’

     “ _Merry Christmas_ ,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Glee song of the same name.
> 
> Story not set in any specific/canon show timeline.
> 
> Written as a feel-better/get-well-soon present for Lisa (mamageek/jrmstoughchick/teaandscifi).
> 
> Based on a tumblr meme Lisa did about ships having children.


End file.
